Crimson Love
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Yui finally gets a chance to be alone to study for her exams. But as the days go on, she finds herself missing something; wanting a certain someone. What happens when Ayato decides to reward her after her exams?


**First time writing a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction. I started writing it and now I'm confused on where it lead to. I'm starting to think there wasn't a point to writing the story after all, but I'll let you read it and decide. Warning: Boring at first but you'll get to the good stuff later on. I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yui walked through the door to her room, having fed up with everything. She had just returned from school, and didn't have the energy to eat with the vampire brothers she was living with.

What happened to her normal life? Where she was a normal girl who didn't have to run away so her blood wouldn't be sucked? The process is very painful, mind you.

But she didn't complained, nor did she say her thoughts out loud. Knowing them, they would simply punish her in a way they see fit.

Yui took out her textbook, ready to do her homework. It's been a while since she had the time to do her homework; the brothers, mostly Ayato, have been bothering her for blood. Thanks to them, she was behind on her work. Her teachers were getting angry but really, it wasn't her fault. If there's anyone to blame, it would be those guys.

Of course, she kept her thoughts to herself, having already received more punishments to last her a life-time. Maybe they should try being the one having blood taken out of.

Her body was tensed all over, ready to run when one of them invades her privacy. But as the clock ticks on, the room stayed silent aside from her pencil marks.

Odd. She looked towards the door. Everyday, at least one of them would come into her room, uninvited, and helped themselves to her blood. Usually, it was Ayato. She had gotten used to running in her own room.

Yui felt herself sigh. Well, at least they weren't bothering her anymore. Now she could focus on her work.

* * *

The next days, which became weeks shortly, passed by without anybody disturbing her. Yui thought it was strange, it was unusual of them to pass up the chance to taste her blood. Did it get bad or something?

"If it did," Yui mumbled to herself one day, "then maybe I can leave this place."

It wasn't like she hated the place. Or at least, she didn't hate it _anymore_. She had became used to living in a mansion with six hungry vampire brothers; all thirsty for blood. When one lives that long in such a lifestyle, they become used to it in a matter of months.

Exams were coming up so Yui was grateful for the silence. After a few hours of studying quietly in her room, which seemed to have become her own sanctuary now since it hasn't been disturbed in weeks, Yui found herself needing something.

She didn't know what, but she knew she needed something. Perhaps it was the feeling of a dry throat or an empty stomach? Nevertheless, she left her room and started down the grand staircase.

"Pancake," a voice said from within the shadows. Yui turned towards the voice, her eyes blinking in surprise when the boy stepped out.

"Ayato?" Yui said in surprise. Out of all the brothers, he was the one she hadn't seen the most.

"Where are you going?" He asked, ignoring her surprise.

"I'm going to get a snack," Yui informed him.

"Don't bother," he told her, "Kanato had a mental breakdown and now he's feeding our snacks to his wax figures."

"Oh," she said, disappointed, "I see."

Ayato turned away from her, looking out the window. There was no moon tonight, the dark clouds hiding the shining orb of the night.

Yui seem to caught herself staring at Ayato, who seemed to have lost interest in her. His reddish-brown was spiky, but it looked soft as well. His peridot eyes seemed to be searching for something, looking serious for once.

Without a word, she bowed politely and started to go back to her room. He didn't stop her. She didn't even know why she was disappointed.

Yui went to bed that night feeling uneasy, as if the world had taken a part of her and stomped all over it. Worse, took it away from her forever. A single tear slid down her cheek that night, soon forgotten in the morning.

* * *

Yui looked at her test, studying each question carefully. She had studied for weeks without distractions from the brothers for these exams. She couldn't let all of her hard work go to waste now.

The room was silent, aside from the pencil marks of students and the teacher's footsteps every once in a while.

After that one test day was done, Yui sighed and sat back on her chair. She felt someone staring at her, and turned around. There, she met a pair of peridot eyes.

Ayato stared at her for a moment, before he turned away and got up, walking out of the classroom without a second glance at her.

Yui was confused, but she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. She had to do the other exams.

* * *

Yui shruggled against the force of her peers, trying to get herself to the front so she could see the board. The test results had came in, and she was anxious to see what she had gotten. With one final shove, she found herself standing at the front.

Yui looked up at the scores, her heart racing. She searched for her name, trying to find it. She started at the lowest scores, sure she had gotten a bad score or something. Sure, she studied, but it didn't mean she got a good score or anything. Of course, if she had gotten a bad score, she would be crying.

With every moment of her searching, Yui felt like her mind and heart was about to explode. That would not be pretty, mind you.

Her eyes finally wandered towards the top ten, and she scanned for her name. Starting from the bottom, of course.

She bit her lip, deciding to take the chance and moved her eyes straight to the top. There, next to the number one and just after the intro of the list, was her name.

Yui felt her lips growing into a bigger smile every moment since she had discovered the truth. She scanned the text again, making sure it was her name. Yep, it was.

Her hard work had paid off! A thought came to her suddenly. She should thank the brothers for giving her some peace and quiet to study as well. Maybe they were bored, but she still had to thank them.

Her eyes wandered to the person in second place, wanting to congratulate them as well. Her crimson eyes widen and had it not been for the students behind her; crowding the list, she would have fallen.

There, in fine print next to the number two, was _Ayato Sakamaki_. To say the least, it was a huge shock.

Yui had always seen him sleep during class or skip the whole thing altogether; not having the motivation to care about school. Yet, it was no mistake that he had earned second place in the exams for the whole grade.

She didn't know why, but she felt herself smile. Yui felt like she was showing some respect for him.

"He really is something," she smiled to herself.

Unknown to her, a boy with reddish-brown hair and peridot eyes was watching her, a smirk on his handsome face as he watched her reactions. She really was cute.

"Surprise, Pancake."

* * *

Yui collapsed on her bed; bathed and dressed in her nightgown, having placed her bag on her desk. She was tired, and simply wanted to go to sleep. The exams had taken a toll on her, and she was glad they were over now. She can finally relax.

"Yo."

With a sudden jump, Yui sat up quickly in her bed, wildly looking around her room before her crimson eyes met a pair of peridot ones. "Ayato." His name came out of her mouth before she could stop it, a tone of longing she didn't understand.

He was sitting on her chair, but now he stood up and made his way over to her. His usual smirk was back, and he press a hand on her bed; making her sink back. "Did you miss me?"

She turned her face away from him. "No." The lie rolled off her tongue. She couldn't understand why it wasn't the truth. She liked the peace, didn't she?

"Well," he moved away from her, his back to her, "I'm tired today so you should count yourself lucky."

Yui blinked in surprise when she found herself grabbing hold of his jacket. He paused, waiting for her to say something. She looked down. "You never told me you were studying."

He grunted, turning around to face her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "I don't see why I have to tell you anything, Pancake."

"How many times must I tell you? My name is Yui," she struggled against his hold, trying to break free.

He let out a low growl. "Don't talk back."

Yui felt a shiver go down her spine and she remained silent. Instead, she made herself look up at him, where his eyes met hers. His eyes really were beautiful; such a beautiful green color.

"Forget it," Ayato muttered.

"What?"

He smirked. "I've changed my mind."

And then his fangs were on her neck, her wincing at the pain as he drank her blood. He pulled away for a second, before biting a new spot. He kept changing places, marking every single spot.

She let out small moans and whimpers as he kept biting her, over and over again. No doubt, it was music to his ears.

He press her down, pinning her to the bed. He climbed on top of her, breaking away to look at her. Ruby red blood dripped from his chin, and he wiped it away with his sleeve. He stuck his tongue out, leaning toward her neck as he licked the dripping blood, making her clean again.

She let out a small moan as he did so, opening her eyes to see him looking at her. "P-Please stop." She whimpered, wanting to draw more courage but couldn't.

He was silent, and then he was licking her neck, her chin, her cheeks, and her ears. She would let out a small moan here and there, and he would continue.

"I can't believe you made me wait this long," Ayato muttered against her neck.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

His face went up from her neck as he looked at her. "You yelled at me for not letting you study."

"That-!" Yui looked at him more closely, seeing the annoyed and pained expression in his eyes. He had been holding himself back for her sake all along.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever," he said, biting into her neck again. She winced at the pain.

She placed a hand on his cheek, making him stop and look at her again. She gave him a weak smile. "You did really good at the exams. It wouldn't be right if you didn't get a reward."

"You're the one who left me with nothing to do," he muttered.

"But you didn't have to do what I asked," she mused. "Sometimes, your kind self shows itself in many ways."

"Shut up," he growled. He bit her, and she whimpered from the pain.

"Ayato," she mumbled, "I'm really tired today. If you keep drinking like this, I'll faint pretty soon."

"You said you'll give me a reward," he reminded her.

She was silent for a moment, her mind racing. "Isn't there something else?"

Ayato sighed, bringing his head up. "If it doesn't satisfy me, I'm sucking your blood again." He leaned in close to her face, sticking his tongue out. He traced her bottom lip, causing the girl to freeze. With a smirk, he smashed his lips into hers.

Caught by surprise, it took Yui a moment before she realized what was going on. She found herself kissing him back, but she knew one kiss wasn't going to fill his needs.

Within moments, he was nibbling on her bottom lip. She shyly opened her mouth, and his tongue went in. He roam her mouth, having the strong desire to taste every bit of her. She was sweet, making him more and more drunk of her taste.

His tongue finally found hers, scared at first before she fought against him for dominance. It took him by surprise, to say the least. She usually didn't try to fight back, but he liked the challenge.

She was the one who broke away first, having felt the need for air. Panting hard, she knew just how red her face was. But she didn't turn away from him, and he kissed her again. This time, it quickly became heated and she struggled against his strength, not wanting to lose to him.

He smirked against her lips, feeling her become weaker and weaker. He knew he was going to win this battle.

It was a battle of wits, really. It was between him, a full-fledged vampire compared to a girl who barely started to drink blood. Even though she had became a vampire, the girl still refused to drink blood often and continued to live her life as a regular human being.

It wasn't like he minded it. Since she became a vampire, she had the right to do as she pleases. Besides, it was nice to not have to change anything.

Ayato pulled away, looking at her red face. He smirked. It was cute. He started to kiss her neck, hearing her moan every time he would suck really hard. The sound alone drove him insane; making him create red marks all over her neck.

His hands traveled down her body; tracing a finger down her curves. She wasn't exactly a 'pancake' anymore, but he had liked the nickname so he stayed with it. She didn't seem to mind still being called that despite her appearance, but she did get annoyed if he kept calling her that every time.

It wasn't like he didn't like her name, but he was the one who had given her the nickname so he tend to stay with it. Besides, he had called her by her real name several times in the past. Isn't that good enough for her?

He pulled down the sleeves of her nightgown roughly, exposing more skin. He licked and kissed the skin here, her taste and scent driving him insane. He wanted more.

Yui felt his lips go lower and lower, almost to the point where he was kissing just the top of her breasts. She felt herself heat up, her face rivaling a ruby.

It wasn't like she didn't like it; no, even she had felt this need for weeks since he had left her alone. She was almost surprised to have thought she wanted him; wanted Ayato.

With a small, startled gasp, she felt him lift her leg up, making her nightgown fall a little. She felt his hand feeling her leg, and closed her eyes tightly when he pinched it.

Not wanting to be outdone, she snaked her arms around his neck. When he lift his head, she drew his mouth to hers once more. Her fingers tangled in his red locks; she was surprised to find out how much she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, it was soft. She pulled him closer, their kiss deepening.

Her tongue met his first this time, wrapping itself around his. She kept moaning as he sucked on her tongue, making her pull him even closer until there was barely no space between his body and hers.

He pulled away, looking down and smirking at her. "Hmm," he mused, "you're become a naughty girl while I was gone."

She blushed bright red. "It's your fault for making me this way."

Rather than being insulted, Ayato looked pleased at the thought. After kissing her once more, he laid down beside her. As she turned to face him, he started to play with her hair.

Yui smiled softly at him. "It seems both of us have gotten rewards for our hard work."

"Mhm," he gave her a devious grin, "so you did like it." She blushed, and that was all the answer he needed.

"Hey, Ayato," Yui said softly.

"What?"

She lean in close and whispered something into his ear. It only took three short breaths. After she did, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly, letting his chin rest on top of her head. He was smirking, she knew.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Ayato whispered seductively into her ear, making her blush once more.

She watched as a devious smirk came to his handsome face, making her shriek in terror when he pulled her under the covers.

Yui did not get her sleep until late at night; hot and panting hard, but she was happy anyway. He was beside her, after all; holding her tightly the whole night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others couldn't understand the noises coming out of the only room of the only female in the house. She had been quiet for weeks, but not today.

"She seems to be in pain," Kanato noted.

"And it seems Ayato isn't in his usual place either," Laito had a knowing smile on his face.

"Should we check up on her?" Kanato asked.

"No. Better leave her be for the night and tomorrow as well," Reiji informed them.

"Just keep it down," Shu muttered.

"How annoying," Subaru left the room.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what happened near the end. Review!**


End file.
